1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to a portable utility storage apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable utility storage apparatus worn at a user's waist that includes a pouch which provides a ready supply of objects including but not limited to paint brushes, paint rollers, etc.
2. Prior Art
A fresh coat of paint can vastly improve or completely alter the appearance of most homes. Whether using a neutral white or eggshell color to cover scuff marks, or a vibrant and bold color, in order to change the entire design scheme of a room, homeowners and designers alike use paint as both a functional and decorative medium. Including pigments and emulsions suspended in a liquid base, paint also consists of countless compounds which are uniquely formulated to meet the various requirements of literally hundreds of thousands of applications.
Although the first paint was used in caves over 30,000 years ago, the modern paint industry became a key contributor to the US economy during the mid-1800s. It was at this time that an Ohio man by the name of D. R. Averill patented the first “ready mixed” paint and within twenty years of this patent, factories which specialized in paint production sprang up across the nation. Today, the paint industry is booming like never before. In fact, according to recent statistics compiled by the Paint and Coatings Industry Information Center, recent sales of interior and exterior house paint reached almost $17 billion and that number is steadily on the rise. With reputable companies producing quality paint at affordable prices and top designers all offering chic designer versions and unlimited color palettes, the popularity of decorating with paint should never diminish.
While paint offers consumers a creative means of decorating their homes, the process of painting is often times less than enjoyable. Scraping windows and preparing walls can all be a nuisance, but for most, the end results achieved by an attractive coat of paint far outweigh the hassles. To facilitate any particular painting task, painters have a variety of sizes and configurations of paint brushes specifically designed for the job at hand. From using a large, synthetic bristled brush for broad expanses of siding, wide trim, or garage doors to appropriating a compact, natural fiber, trim-line for working comers and narrow edges, it is essential for painters to maintain several brushes to accommodate any painting job.
Not surprisingly, when painting surface areas, the user must repeatedly dip their brush in the paint in order to keep the brush saturated and ensure a ready supply of paint on walls or trim. Unfortunately, repeatedly climbing up and down a ladder to reload a brush with paint, or walking back and forth from the designated wall one is painting to the actual paint bucket, simply in order to saturate one's paint brush, can be a tedious and time consuming endeavor, detracting from the job at hand.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable utility storage apparatus in order to overcome prior art shortcomings. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a portable utility storage apparatus which may be worn at a user's waist that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a ready supply of objects to facilitate painting without misapplication of paint on undesired areas.